youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
List of running gags
In the interest of making this wiki the leading authority on Young Justice, we list here all the running gags seen on the show and in the tie-in comics. Dick Grayson Laughter As Robin, Dick Grayson was prone to moving out on his own, and engaging the enemies while laughing. Incidents include: * "Independence Day": ** Robin laughed before he jumped Mr. Freeze. ** Robin laughed before he went off to save Kid Flash from falling off the Cadmus building. * "Welcome to Happy Harbor": ** Robin laughed as he attacked Brick's men. ** Robin laughed as he went into the power plant before Aqualad could assess the situation. * "Bereft" – Robin had some batarangs play a loop of recorded laughter in order to lure some Bialyan soldiers into a trap. * "Hack and You Shall Find" – Robin laughed while moving to intercept the assassins approaching Selena Gonzalez's office. * "By Hook or by Web" – Robin laughed as he disappeared after freeing himself, Aqualad and Kid Flash from Black Spider's web. * "Hot Case" – Robin laughed as Henry Yarrow realized he had disappeared and was, in fact, moving to attack Yarrow. * "The Pit..." – Robin laughed as he moved to the top of the rocket to remove the diamond lens Ra's al Ghul had had planted there. * "Performance" – Robin laughed as the Team caught a masked thief in the process of robbing a warehouse. * "Gorilla Warfare" – Robin laughed after escaping his restraints and retrieving his utility belt. * "Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble" – Nightwing referred to his tendency to laugh on missions during his early days as a hero while talking with Wonder Girl, saying he had so much fun that he couldn't stop laughing. Unwords Dick Grayson was very fond of removing actual or supposed affixes from words, and using the resulting neologism as a pun. Greg Weisman dubbed this phenomenon "unwords". * (Over/Under) Whelmed: Robin twisted the words of Mister Freeze to form a word that means to be level-headed, or when an event neither falls below, nor rises above expectations. This is in contrast with the actual English word "whelmed" which has the same meaning as "overwhelmed", the latter being a newer word that superseded the former. ** In "Independence Day", he wondered why nobody's just whelmed after looking at the Hall of Justice. Later, he declared himself officially whelmed upon entering the Cadmus lab filled with G-Sprites. ** In "Fireworks", he described Desmond as "not whelmed" after the sidekicks made their escape. Kid Flash asked what was up with him and "this whelmed thing". ** In "Schooled", Superboy was whelmed after laying his eyes on the real Professor Ivo. ** In "Bereft", the amnesiac Robin repeated his statement on why nobody's ever just whelmed. ** In "Misplaced", Zatanna was hesitant to replicate Zatara's magic locator spell. Robin told her to try to stay whelmed. ** In "Performance", when the Team confronted the Parasite who had Miss Martian's powers, Robin told the Team to stay whelmed. ** In "Auld Acquaintance", after taking down Superman with kryptonite, Superboy claimed it hurt a lot. Hence the reason Robin said it was stored in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault in the Batcave. But since he hacked it, it was now "whelmingly penetrable". ** In "Salvage", Red Arrow was whelmed by the attention he received at his intervention. ** In "Before the Dawn", Nightwing counseled Barbara Gordon, who was in a containment pod, to stay whelmed after she reported Aqualad's presence. ** In Young Justice: Legacy, several lines of Nightwing's banter include the word whelmed. ** In "Home Fires", Bart told his father (who was still a baby) to stay whelmed when he clamored to be put down. ** In "Influence", Hawkwoman commented that the Orphanage had underwhelming security, and Superman told her to stay whelmed. ** In "Terminus", Dick commented that he was "traught, whelmed, and feeling the aster". * (Dis) Turbed: In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", when Mr. Twister claimed he found the presence of the Team without adult supervision quite disturbing, Robin retorted that he wanted him to be more "turbed". After beating them, Mr. Twister found the experience "turbing". At the end, when Miss Martian was instrumental to defeating the android, Robin was "turbed" she was on the Team. * (Dis) Concerted: In "Drop-Zone", Robin confronted Kobra and found him disconcerted. The terrorist would later flip it around when beating Robin up, saying the boy wonder looked disconcerted. When Kobra was vexed after the destruction of the venom factory by Bane's bombs, Robin said he was mighty concerted over Kobra's pain. * (Dis) Aster: ** While on motorcycle escort duty with Superboy in "Schooled", Robin made idle chatter pondering whether, if dislike was the opposite of like, "disaster" was the opposite of "aster". When Superboy sped ahead, he noted that Superboy was not feeling the "aster". After the MONQIs abducted their half of Amazo, Robin muttered that the mission was a disaster, heavy on the "dis-". After the Team took down Amazo, Superboy was finally feeling the "aster". ** In "Common Denominators", Robin said he was feeling the "aster", but fine, after Batman asked if he was alright after being hit by a Kobra cultist. This is an error; Robin should have said he was not feeling the aster. ** In "Usual Suspects", after defeating Bane, his henchmen, Sportsmaster and Blockbuster, Robin happily told Zatanna that disaster was averted, and he was feeling the aster. ** At the end of "Monkey Business", Nightwing described the Team's first year as "All aster. No dis." ** In "Nightmare Monkeys", after awaking from his VR-induced trip, Beast Boy says he feels more "aster" than he has for a while. ** In "Terminus", Dick commented that he was "traught, whelmed, and feeling the aster". * (In) Filtrate: After shutting down the Fog in "Infiltrator", Robin happily declared that the infiltrators were "out-filtrated". * (Dis) Traught: **In "Homefront", while on the run from Red Volcano and Red Torpedo, Robin observed that Artemis seemed distraught. She agreed, and began having a panic attack before he bluntly told her to get "traught" or get dead. After Artemis managed to set off an electromagnetic pulse and defeat the Reds, she resuscitated Robin, who praised her with "way to get traught". ** In "Terminus", Dick commented that he was "traught, whelmed, and feeling the aster". * (Non) Chalant: ** In "Alpha Male", Kid Flash commented on the mind-link that he was irritated how Aqualad was so nonchalant about not telling them about the mole. Robin then chimed in saying Aqualad should be "chalant", "way chalant", "extremely chalant". ** In "Humanity", after Zatanna caused Ivo to blurt out T.O. Morrow's location, Robin wanted to nonchalantly learn more about her powers. Zatanna told him he should be as "chalant" as he would like. * (De) Nial: In "The Pit...", after Ra's al Ghul said "no" as he saw Robin was about to foil his plan, Robin told him he was in denial and should perhaps try "re-nial". * (Dis) Heveled: In "The Pendulum", Robin said he expected Clayface to be less "heveled" than he was after he and Batman tasered him. * (E/Sub/Re/De) Ject: In "Terminus", Nightwing, under a fever-induced hallucination, imagining himself as Robin again, hacked the Javelin to "eject" laser drones in order to "subject" the Parademons. Then Robin and an imaginary Kid Flash when back and forth saying "rejected" and "dejected" while blasting the Parademons, before deciding to "ject" the rest. Codenames The codenames of several heroes have been the subject of confusion and derision. * "Independence Day": ** Tourists at the Hall of Justice were confused over Kid Flash's name. One called him "Flash Junior", only to be told he is "Speedy", before a third tourist correctly stated that Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick. Another tourist didn't think that made any sense. ** At Cadmus, a firefighter called Kid Flash "Flash Boy". Kid Flash emphatically corrected him. ** When Guardian found them, Robin joked that he at least got Kid Flash's name right. * "Fireworks" – Robin called Wally "Kid Mouth" after he annoyed Superboy. * "Denial" – Wally told Artemis he thought Doctor Fate was really "Dr. Fake". Later, Kent Nelson called himself "a former Dr. Fake" after conjuring a protective shield around himself and Wally. * "What's the Story?" – When Kid Flash told the story of his origin and the Flash family history, he admitted that it would have been less confusing had his uncle chosen a different name rather than using that of the original Flash. He painfully overcompensated by explaining exactly which Flash he was talking about everytime one was mentioned. * "Revelation" – The Joker said he'd "always wanted to carve this bird" while attacking Robin with knives. * "Humanity" – When Black Canary congratulated the Team on a successful training session, Artemis pointed out that did not apply to "Kid Malingerer"; Wally had skipped the training due to his broken arm. * "Beneath": ** Bumblebee reminded Cassie she was Wonder Girl, not "Stealther Girl" after she complained about being left as a lookout. ** When Wonder Girl refused to identify herself, Devastation came up with several possible names for her clearly Wonder Woman-themed captive: "Wonder Baby", "Wonder Brat" and "The Blonde Wonder". * "Bloodlines": ** A Central City police captain mistakenly called Kid Flash "Speedy". Impulse told him Speedy was "the other guy", noting that history books would be unclear why the confusing name was used. ** Impulse shortened Kid Flash's name to Kid, much to the older hero's annoyance. * "Uncommon Dominators" – After Green Arrow told the "kids" to protect Jason Burr, Kid Flash objected to be being called kids. Artemis pointedly reminded him of the first half of his codename. * "Satisfaction" – The original Speedy commented on the lack of originality of his clone's current alias. * "Darkest" – Icicle Jr. called Blue Beetle "Bug" as he herded him toward the Manta-Flyer. Don't call them sidekicks "Don't call them sidekicks" was the tagline first used to promote the show, and the young heroes'–and especially Red Arrow's–aversion to the term is well documented. * "Independence Day": ** When Kid Flash pointed out that the four sidekicks were together for the first time at their induction to the Hall of Justice, Speedy quickly admonished him–"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." ** Unhappy with their treatment at the Hall, Speedy exclaimed they were being treated like kids, or worse, sidekicks. * "Face Your Fears" – Robin thought that the Team were determined to prove they were more than "just sidekicks". * "Targets" – When Lex Luthor referred to him as Green Arrow's sidekick, Red Arrow was quick to insist he was an "ex-sidekick." * "Insecurity" – Green Arrow suggested the original sidekicks should team up for a mission, but quickly corrected himself to "ex-sidekicks". * "Usual Suspects" – When Red Arrow was officially inducted to the Justice League, Robin happily said no-one will call him a sidekick anymore. Rocket was surprised by their dislike of the word. * "Satisfaction" – When Speedy referred to the sidekicks forming their own team, Red Arrow told him they tried to avoid calling themselves sidekicks. * "Influence" – When Hro Talak called the League's space squad "human sidekicks," Guy Gardner reacted badly and declared "Don't call us sidekicks." * "First Impression" – When Beast Boy is introducing Wonder Girl to the civilians, Gaby Gabrielli asked if she is the "side-kick" of Wonder Woman? Wonder Girl responds "we prefer protégé." The Light The Light's members have a habit of making puns based on the group's name. * In "Fireworks": ** Superboy's programmed objective is "to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." ** L-1 said that eventually everyone sees the light. * In "Targets", Ra's al Ghul, toasting his and Lex Luthor's successful manipulation of the Rhelasian peace talks, said another corner of the world "sees the light". * In "Revelation": ** Following the successful test of their plant weapons, Count Vertigo said that, after being in the shadows for too long, it was time for the Injustice League to step into the light. In fact, the League was to be the Light's proxy. ** After the Injustice League was defeated, Vandal Savage stated that shadows still concealed their light. * In "Misplaced", following the successful theft of the Starro piece, the Brain said they would bring it into the light. * In "Auld Acquaintance", as Vandal Savage explained the origin and mission of the Light, he described the other members he recruited as his "more enlightened colleagues". Wally's shameless flirting Prior to entering into a committed relationship with Artemis, Wally West had a tendency to make romantic overtures that were notable for both their frequency and lack of subtlety. While Miss Martian was most often on the receiving end, Wally was not above extending himself to almost every unattached female he came across. Except Artemis. * In "Fireworks", upon first meeting Miss Martian, Wally was quick to introduce himself. Though he also introduced most of their teammates, he told her it was okay if she forgot their names. * In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", Wally flirted with Miss Martian in three instances: ** After she tries reading Red Tornado's mind and determines she cannot, Wally asks Miss Martian if she knows what he's thinking, to which Robin admonishes him, "We know what you're thinking." ** When she suggests the Team tour the Cave, Wally says he'd like a "private tour," for which Robin admonishes him again. ** After Aqualad reveals his real name to everyone, Wally reveals his identity and tells Miss Martian, "See, I already trust you with my identity." * In "What's the Story?", Kid Flash tries to get Miss Martian to do something with him: first he invites her to go grocery shopping, then to watch a movie, then go surfing, until they finally settle on making a camp fire outside the Cave. Unfortunately for him, she didn't understand he intended to be alone with her, so she invited the rest of the Team. Then, at the camp fire he remarks how much he dislikes camping, unless he did it with "that special someone", while gawking at Miss Martian. * In "Fears", when told that M'gann has over 300 cousins, Wally asks if they are all hot girls like her. * In "Drop-Zone", when Miss Martian establishes a telepathic link, she asks if everyone's online, to which Kid Flash responds: "You know it, beautiful". * In "Schooled": ** While preparing to spar Black Canary, Kid Flash offers her to "show his moves". ** Kid Flash advises Miss Martian to stay clear from Superboy until he resolves his anger issues and stick close to him instead. * In "Infiltrator", when Kid Flash berates Artemis for letting Cheshire slip by her, Miss Martian assumes part of the blame, but Kid Flash asserts he can't be mad at her, especially because she gave him mouth-out-to-mouth. * In "Denial": ** When M'gann is trying to keep herself and Wally away from the pit of molten lava, she remarks she's having trouble maintaining altitude because she's so hot. Wally either misunderstands she is referring to the debilitating heat, or chooses to make a play on her words and reasserts that she is in fact "hot". ** When they are on safe ground, Wally folds his arm around M'gann's shoulders and tries to comfort her, reassuring her he'll keep her safe. ** In the end, he runs after M'gann and invites her to go to a magic show. * In "Bereft", during Miss Martian's flashback, Kid Flash flirts with her while she's proffering a tray of cookies, calling her hot and sweet. * In "Homefront", while Kid Flash is working on Superboy's motorcycle, Miss Martian hands him a torque wrench and he thanks her and calls her "Green-cheeks". * In "Monkey Business", when Miss Martian informs the Team she's established a psychic link, Kid Flash offers to help her "establish a link". As Artemis chastises him for hitting on Miss Martian on an open channel, he says he never "misses an opportunity to advance the cause of true love". * In "Disordered", during Wally's therapy session, Black Canary tries to address his repressed feelings towards Artemis, but he deflects by saying he'd rather talk about Canary instead. * In "Secrets", completely oblivious to the fact that M'gann and Superboy were an item, Wally hits on her while she's helping Superboy with his costume. He urges her to desist, lest Superboy feels like a third wheel on their "date", referring to her Halloween school dance. When she points out that she invited the whole Team to go, Wally commends her because that renders their tryst inconspicuous. Then, when she shifts into her zombie costume, Wally bids her to eat his brains anytime. * In "Misplaced", when M'gann returns from a supply run and brings Wally his favorite treats, he tells her she rocks his world. * In "Coldhearted": ** Wally goads M'gann to guess his birthday wish. He encourages her to keep trying, saying she is getting warmer and then suggests he could "make" her warmer. ** Later, while picking up the transplant heart from Dr. Mattie Harcourt, Kid Flash makes some unreciprocated advances. Shimmer Shimmer has faced the Team on numerous occasions, but usually fails to aid her side in battle. Often, she finds herself tied up before she can join the fight. * In "Drop-Zone", when she first faced Robin, he was called away before the fight could begin. When the Team later made their move against Kobra's forces, Robin snared her in a bola. * In "Usual Suspects", Shimmer watched the ongoing battle by Riddler's side, until Robin tangled her in a bola and knocked her out. * In "Beneath", Shimmer was telepathically probed and knocked out by Miss Martian before the Team was discovered trying to rescue Batgirl and the abducted teens. * In "Uncommon Dominators", Artemis tied Shimmer up with a rope arrow early in the Team's battle with Kobra. * In "Before the Dawn", Shimmer initially bucked this trend; she disarmed an abductee when he took a Manta Trooper's weapon, and engaged Batgirl in combat for a time, though was eventually defeated. When she regained consciousness, however, she accidentally created a hole in the Reach ship's hull which began to flood the ship and ended up as Blue Beetle's exit point. * In "Intervention", Shimmer was among the defenders of the Bialyan temple. She was unable to take down Batgirl, and she and her allies were knocked through a hole in the floor created by her. In fact, Queen Bee had ordered them to throw the fight. * In "True Heroes", Shimmer and the other members of Onslaught were security for the meta-human auction. Shimmer and her brother Mammoth went up against Superboy, after he defeated Icicle Jr.. In spite of using her new powers, she was unable to damage and was trounced by him. School bus in distress A school bus from Metropolis, with the same bus driver and twelve students every time, have been shown to have problems crossing bridges on top of water. Its appearances include: * In "Schooled", a bridge accident pushed the bus over the brink. The combined efforts of Superboy and Superman saved the bus denizens from impending doom. * In "Revelation", Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Arrow worked together to prevent the Joker-controlled giant plant from harming the bus on the Star City bridge. They were unsuccessful—the bus was thrown into the water, but Guy Gardner caught it in a giant baseball glove. * In "Misplaced", the driver-less bus was rescued from falling off a bridge in the child dimension by Rocket. * In "Endgame", a monitor in the Watchtower showed Green Arrow helping people out of the bus after a natural disaster. It was not precariously balancing on the edge of a bridge this time. * In "Private Security", Will Harper, while pursuing Brick's thugs, almost crashes into the bus. Superboy Love-hate relationship with monkeys Superboy hates monkeys and doesn't hesitate to remind everyone of that fact whenever he encounters a simian. * In "Schooled", Superboy uttered his monkey hating phrase when a number of robotic monkeys attacked the truck he was escorting. * In "Monkey Business", Superboy was caught up in a psychic blast from the past when he relived Joker's invasion of Mount Justice with a horde of green exploding monkeys. Although this was a simulacrum by a wayward G-Gnome, this is where he acquired his hatred of monkeys. * In "Alpha Male", Monsieur Mallah was one of the antagonists faced by the Team. Superboy commented on his hatred upon fighting the giant ape. * In "Revelation", the Ultra-Humanite was one of the antagonists faced by the Team. Upon meeting the giant silverback, Superboy expressed his hatred of monkeys. * In "Image", the Team encountered a playful green monkey, who proceeded to steal Kid Flash's energy bar and fling it in Superboy's face. He muttered his monkey-hating phrase here. Robin noted that Monkey seemed to hate Superboys. * In "Earthlings", Beast Boy shifted into the form of a giant gorilla as he and Superboy wreaked havoc on a Krolotean starship. The brutal efficiency caused Superboy to comment that he might yet rethink his opinion on monkeys. * In "Common Denominators", upon finding monkeys in the reptile house lab, Kid Flash remarked that Superboy would hate it. * In "Depths", Superboy donned Superman's costume to impersonate the Man of Steel in a press conference. Upon dropping the subterfuge, he told Miss Martian that he hated monkey suits. * In "Uncommon Dominators", Superboy reacted negatively to the teaser for the next issue. * In "Monkey Business", Superboy noted that the Bwundan jungle "reeks of monkey" before reminding the Team of his distaste for them. * In "Gorilla Warfare", Superboy reiterated his hatred for monkeys when Miss Martian shapeshifted into a gorilla while fighting Monsieur Mallah, but was chastised by Solovar; gorillas are not monkeys. * In Young Justice: Legacy, Superboy frequently utters the line "You guys are worse than monkeys... and I hate monkeys." Literal names Superboy likes to name things for what they are. * In "Alpha Male", Superboy gave the Kobra-Venom enhanced wolf the name "Wolf". * In "Disordered", it was revealed Superboy had given the spherical alien pet he picked up in "Bereft" the name "Sphere". * In "Image", Superboy opined that Gar had given his pet green monkey, Monkey, a good name despite his dislike of monkeys. "We're not human!" Superboy and Miss Martian have repeatedly found themselves in the position of having to inform or remind others that they are not humans. The other parties often fail to understand or care about the distinction. * In "Humanity", after Red Volcano declared the humans stood no chance against him, Superboy and Miss Martian told him (in unison) that they were not human. The robot apologized and corrected himself to "meatbags." * In "Failsafe", Kid Flash described the unknown, unseen aliens invading Earth as ugly. Artemis reminded him of the two non-human teammates present and he backtracked, saying not all aliens were automatically ugly. * In "Under the Surface...", La'gaan asked Superboy and M'gann if they were typical of the surface. Superboy admitted they weren't. * In "...Here There be Monsters", a purist called Superboy an "Earther". Superboy corrected him, but had to pause to come up with an Atlantean translation for Kryptonian. * In "Happy New Year", the joke was inverted when the Kroloteans' terrified captives mistook Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle for more aliens. Blue Beetle's reassurances did little to move them, until La'gaan freed them from their cage. * In "Earthlings", Superboy became annoyed with Sardath repeatedly calling Miss Martian and himself "earthlings". Sardath was not moved by Conner's correction–that they came to Rann from Earth was all that mattered. * In "Gorilla Warfare", after Grodd and Primat called her human, Miss Martian tried to explain that she was Martian. Solovar told her they didn't understand due to their still limited vocabulary. M'gann admitted it probably didn't matter. * In "Away Mission", Bear says he's happy to have Miss Martian's help, referring to her as an Earthling. She nearly corrects him, but ultimately decides against it. Bear figured out her status when seeing her transformed. Ironically, the mission ends up revolving around another Martian. * In "Rescue Op", Brion is very excited to meet Forager, whom he calls a "real alien." Miss Martian points out that he has already met Conner and herself, who are Martian and half-Kryptonian but Brion doesn't think it's the same thing and only half-acknowledges the facts. Forager notes that to him, Brion is the alien, and Brion had to agree with the statement. Reach The Reach use a number of idiosyncratic terms. They have been adopted and adapted by Impulse and other humans from his time to form slang words. "Meat" The Reach use the derogatory word "meat" to refer to organic life forms such as humans. Impulse also uses the term. * In "Salvage": ** The Partner told Sportsmaster to deal with Ugly and Whisper A'Daire, referring to them as "interloper meat." ** He used the term again in reference to Superboy before destroying the Appellaxian Golem. * In "Bloodlines": ** While trying to convince the Team he was a tourist from the future, Impulse said that half the "meat" at Comic-Con were from his era. ** Impulse referred to Neutron as meat as he and Flash easily dodged Neutron's energy blasts. ** One of Neutron's handlers noted that his Meta-Gene performed well against the meat–Flash and Impulse. * In "Darkest", the scientist followed her justification for experimenting on an Atlantean by saying that "fresh meat is fresh meat." * In "Before the Dawn": ** Black Beetle thought the scientist's desire to study the malfunctioning Scarab was really because she enjoyed playing with the meat. ** When the scientist told him they would need a new host after rebooting the Scarab, Black Beetle was not concerned as meat was plentiful on Earth. ** When Black Beetle sealed the docking bay with most of the Team inside, he referred to them as "meat". * In "True Colors": ** Black Beetle calls Impulses "meat" while admitting he does not move as fast as the speedster. ** Arsenal fired his laser at Black Beetle's armor. When it regenerated Black Beetle gibed "Anymore tricks? Meat?". * In "Runaways": ** Black Beetle noted how equally important it was that Blue Beetle be seen as a true hero as well as Green Beetle rebooting Jaime's scarab "to control the meat inside". ** He also reassured Blue Beetle and Black Beetle that "the meat will soon be eating out of their hands...". * In "War", while assessing Mongul's attack on Earth, the scientist notes that "a 23% saturation is enough to decimate a hemisphere and spoil all Earth's meat." * In "The Hunt": ** Black Beetle remarks that the ambassador "refuses to allow an attack on the Justice meat guarding the Key Chamber". ** He also notes that Mongul's attack on Earth alerted the "human meat" to their hidden invasion force. ** The scientist reports to the ambassador that the "meat designated 'Arsenal'" is still on the run. ** While pursuing Eduardo Dorado Jr., Black Beetle addresses him as "meat", inviting him to willingly teleport himself into a stasis chamber. * In "Intervention", while maneuvering Blue Beetle to pose as a hero, the ambassador tries to allay the scientist's concerns about their public image by saying, "the meat loves their heroes." * In "Summit": ** Black Beetle warns Black Manta to keep his "whelp meat" silent. ** After Vandal Savage flees from the fight, Black Beetle calls him "cowardly meat". ** When Ra's al Ghul tries to dissuade the Reach from fighting the Team, Black Beetle concludes that "every piece of meat on the Light is a coward". ** After skewering Ra's for his cowardice, Black Beetle declares "such is the fate of all meat". ** When the Reach's invitation to stay on Earth is rescinded, Black Beetle says "the meat can have their way". * In "Endgame": ** Black Beetle declares it's "time to leave this meat-infested world". ** When the Team infiltrates their ship, Black Beetle announces that "all the hero meat will die". ** Black Beetle tells Green Beetle that destroying one's scarab "would kill most meat". ** While fighting Blue Beetle, Black remarks, "you fight back, meat, but you cannot survive against me". "Crash the mode" and derivatives To the Reach, "crashing the mode" refers to a loss of control or failure. Humans have inverted its meaning: "crashing the Mode" refers to success; to be "crash" is to be cool. In general, such terms are used to indicate happiness and positivity. * In "Bloodlines": ** Bart noted that the word "impulse" was crash before taking it as his alias. ** Nightwing repeated the unfamiliar term after sending Robin and Beast Boy to capture Impulse. ** When Nightwing later caught Bart himself, he declared that "that was crash." Impulse begged to differ, adding that he was "totally feeling the mode." ** Impulse later said he didn't mind if he was called Bart or Impulse, it was all crash. ** When Beast Boy asked him about the meaning of "mode", Impulse said that it is always better to crash the mode. ** Upon introducing himself to his grandfather, Impulse described their meeting as crash. ** While saying goodbye, Impulse said it was crash to see his grandfather. ** When Barry told Bart that he looked forward to watching him grow up, Bart responded that that will be crash. ** When Nathaniel saw that Bart had altered the timeline, he exclaimed "that kid is so crash". * In "Satisfaction": ** Impulse wondered why the fallen Justice League and Team members didn't get the public statues—"big, crashing memorials"—he felt they deserved. ** Impulse invited Jaime to hang out, saying it would be totally crash. * In "Darkest": ** Impulse disregarded Jaime's concern for hiding their secret identities, and asked what was the point of hiding how crash they are. ** Impulse asked if his self-portrait was crash. Blue Beetle affirmed it was "totally crash." ** Impulse told Aqualad that him tracking down Blue Beetle was not crash. Not crash at all. * In "Cornered", while trying to dissuade Blue Beetle from telling the League about his role in ushering in the Reach apocalypse, Impulse assures Beetle that if he sticks with him, he with keep him from "feeling the mode". * In "True Colors", when Robin points out to Impulse that he is the wrong mode (the right being stealth), Impulse declares that he "crashes all modes". * In "The Fix": ** When Blue Beetle agrees to meet up with Impulse first thing in the morning he replies "Sounds crash". ** When Jaime told Impulse he was permanently free from the Reach's control Bart shockingly replied "Crash..." * In "Intervention": ** When Zatanna tells Impulse that he can take Queen Bee's minions down, he exclaims "Crash!". ** Impulse exclaimed it again later, when Green Beetle was subdued by a wall of fire. "Mode" and derivatives To the Reach, "on-mode" means to be within their control or in line with their plans. Humans have inverted its meaning: to "feel the mode" is to fail or suffer; to be "moded" is to be doomed to failure. In general, such terms are used to indicate unhappiness and negativity. * In "Bloodlines": ** After being caught by Nightwing, Impulse said he was feeling the mode. ** Impulse warned that revealing to much about his time could alter the timestream, causing everyone to feel the mode. A confused Beast Boy then asked if the mode was bad, which Impulse emphatically affirmed. ** Impulse forewarned that he, Flash and Kid Flash would feel the mode just before Neutron's first overload. ** After the explosion Impulse said Neutron had felt the mode while trying to excuse himself and get to him. Kid Flash noted that Neutron wasn't "feeling modes", he was putting himself back together. ** While pretending to be surprised he could not return to his own time, Impulse exclaimed he was moded. * In "Darkest": ** Impulse remarked that a boulder destroyed by Blue Beetle was feeling the mode. ** Impulse taunted Aqualad with "Moded!" after he took the tracking device Aqualad used to find Blue Beetle. ** Impulse said he was moded after realizing he had lost his superspeed. * In "Intervention", Jaime was impressed that Impulse managed to keep the Team's efforts to release Blue Beetle from the Reach's control a secret, saying he was "motivated to take his mouth off-mode" because making sure Blue stayed a hero was the main reason why he came back to the past. Brick Brick is always annoyed when his special tailored suit gets destroyed by the Team. * In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", while fighting Red Arrow, Brick shouts "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" * In "Private Security", the same thing happened when Red Arrow, now goes by Will Harper, under disguise as private security guard, destroyed Brick's suit prompting him to yell "Do you low-rate heroes know how much this suit costs?!" Oh my God, they killed Halo Halo has a habit of dying in brutal ways: * Plasmus incinerates her face to the bone in "Eminent Threat", triggering the reactivation of Black Lightning's powers. * Sensei snaps her neck when she, Geo-Force, Forager, and Sphere invade Infinity Island in "Rescue Op". * Lobo disembowels her with his harpoon in "Home Fires", when she was flying away with Lobo's intended target. * Captain Boomerang impales her with a boomerang in "Leverage", when she's distracted experiencing one of Gabrielle's memories. * Halo has her throat slashed by Lady Shiva in "Elder Wisdom" when she jumps in front of Terra. See also * List of catchphrases * List of similarities with Greg Weisman's other works * Main title clips * Number 16 * Timestamp References Category:A to Z Running gags, List of Category:Real world